


Another Life

by EvanHarr98



Series: Songfic Series [8]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pain, Songfic, hurting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanHarr98/pseuds/EvanHarr98
Summary: But I hate that it seemed you were never enough.We were broken and bleeding but never gave upAnd I hate that I made you the enemyAnd I hate that your heart was the casualtyNow I hate that I need you.
Relationships: Mumbo Jumbo/Grian
Series: Songfic Series [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711198
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60





	Another Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cut_Me_Open](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cut_Me_Open/gifts).



> Hey guys, so a massive thank you to Cut_Me_Open! This song was beautifully sad and heartbroken, I hope I did it justice. Honestly, this was such a challenge, at first, I didn't know how to write for this song, but I did my best and I hope you like it :D

_If I can't let you go, will darkness divide?_

_For the fiction of love, if the truth of our lies._

_We were playing for keeps, but we both knew the cost_

_Now the only way out is in your heart shaped box_.

Mumbo watched the broken man who stood before him, their last words hung from their lips as they seethed at each other, Grian's last words hung in the air like ink floating through a glass of water, it permeated and stung, dyeing their eyes black. "I am so sick of people seeing nothing but a trickster, I am so tired of everyone treating me like I'm nothing but a joke! You know how this all makes me feel, how could you use that against me?" Grian should have been shouting, but his voice was barely above a whisper. 

Mumbo had been working on his concrete maker, he'd spent hours on perfecting the times until Grian had come along, his bright spirits and happiness contrasted with Mumbo's frustration at his task. Everything that could have gone wrong with his machine had done just that, and Mumbo had tweaked and changed as much as he could to make it work, when Grian had flown by, saw the button and just couldn't help himself. His soft inquisitive nature drove him to press it, the sweet lul of the button was too much for the blond. While Mumbo was painfully aware of that, he couldn't stop the barrage of angry words that spewed from his lips, as he watched the TNT fall from the contraption and blow the entire thing up, leaving nothing but a cloud of dust to show the efforts and time he'd spent on the thing. Mumbo had rounded on Grian and shouted at him, punishing him for his natural instincts and using his insecurities to slice through the bright innocence that Mumbo cherished so much. 'You can never take anything seriously, can you? You have to ruin something, you can't just let me have this can you?' Those were the words that had triggered the argument. 

After Grian had apologised with tears staining his cheeks, Mumbo had continued to shout, continued to scream at the smaller man, hurting him just as Grian had destroyed his day's efforts. Grian had snapped then, his own anger flared to meet Mumbo's as he challenged the man, yelling back with a broken heart, before he flew away, fleeing the taller man and his icy words. 

_But I hate that it seemed you were never enough._

_We were broken and bleeding but never gave up._

_And I hate that I made you the enemy_

_And I hate that your heart was the casualty_

_Now I hate that I need you._

Mumbo stood stock still, where he had been as he watched Grian's trembling body fly away, back to their base. He couldn't hear it, but he could see the sobs wrecking his smaller frame. The anger that had coursed through his veins all but disappeared leaving a self-loathing darkness to permeate his mind, winding and coiling through his heart as Mumbo replayed the last through moments through his memory. Grian's broken and hurt expression stung Mumbo's heart, whipping it with a leash of knives, it cut and bruised his soul as he remembered the soft pitiful voice as Grian gasped at the result of the explosion. His apologies had fallen on deaf ears then, but now, Mumbo wished he could take it all back. It was never Grian's fault, he hadn't intended for it all to go wrong. 

Mumbo lit a rocket, activating his elytra and followed the path he knew the blond had taken, back to their shared base. He landed on the beautiful garden that Grian had created, he'd planted each flower lovingly, making a garden specifically for Mumbo, knowing how much the man enjoyed the sight of nature. Just the sight of the gift Grian had made, months ago, rubbed salt deeper into his guilt. He sighed and hung his head low as he entered the house, calling for Grian, soft sobs were his only reply. He followed them and saw the shaking form, curled on the bed. So small, so sad. Mumbo's heart shattered as tears of his own fell from his eyes and dripped to the floor. 

_As we rest here alone, like notes on a page._

_The finest to compose could not play our pain._

_With a candle through time, I can still see your ghost._

_But I can't close my eyes for it_

_For it is there where you haunt me the most._

_Where you haunt me the most._

Mumbo stepped closer to the sobbing man, he rested his hand on Grian's shoulder and the man flinched, scuttling away from Mumbo's soft touch, as if it had stung. Mumbo snapped his hand away as though it had been burned. His eyes widened as he realised the true pain he had caused Grian. He had tapped into the man's own anxieties, had broken through that soft shield that Grian held between him and the rest of the server. A shield that the blond had dropped to let Mumbo in, and what did he do? He hurt the smaller man. 

_But I hate that it seemed you were never enough._

_We were broken and bleeding but never gave up._

_And I hope that I sing through your memory._

_As we echo through time in the melody._

_Now I hate that I need you._

Grian watched Mumbo carefully through a watery gaze. Mumbo sighed in defeat at the sight of the broken man, he hung his head low and whimpered. "I'm so sorry, love." He muttered. "Can I..." His throat clenched on his own sob. "Can I lay with you?" He asked. Grian was silent for a long time as he considered the man's request. Mumbo could see the thoughts there flicking through, like a PowerPoint it weighed up both pros and cons, it surveyed his previous actions and if Mumbo had a say in any of it, he would have concluded that he was not worthy to be beside the blond, he would have said that he shouldn't have shared the same airspace, let alone the same bed. How could he have hurt the other man, the love of his life?

_And I hear you now, when you said_

_"It hurts but it had to fall. Fall apart to work."_

_As I see you now, in what's left of me._

_Is it too late to plead insanity?_

Grian gave a shaky nod and Mumbo's chest clenched. He felt as if his heart would give out at the sudden wave of relief. He fell to the bed and felt his body tremble with sobs, his soul withered and shrivelled as darkness fell about him, covering him in that inky self-hatred. He was alone, he had done this, he had hurt the one he loved. But a hand, a soft pillar of light reached out to him, cradling him, rescuing him from that self-loathing. After all that Mumbo had put him through, Grian was still there, loving him, caring for him. The blond wrapped his body around Mumbos as they both cried in wake of Mumbo's anger-filled words, the literary knife that had plunged between them, dissecting their hearts and spilling their feelings.

_Cause I hate that it seemed you were never enough_

_You were never enough_

_You were broken and bleeding in the name of love._

_And I hope that we meet in another life._

_I hope that we meet in another life._

_I don't hate that I need you_

_I don't hate that I need you_

_I don't hate that I need you._

"Mumbo." Grian's voice was stronger than before now that the sobs had subsided. His name held so strongly in Grian's voice pulled Mumbo from his self-made wreck and he glanced up between his tears to watch the other man. "It's okay," Grian spoke softly, and used his thumb to brush away Mumbo's tear. "I know that you didn't mean what you said." He muttered. "But you can't say that again." Mumbo nodded at that, his sobbing continued.

"I know, love. I'm so sorry." He whimpered. "I'm so sorry." He repeated, the sentence over and over as his sobs rang through the room.

"I know, I know." Grian soothed, holding the man close to his chest. "Shh, I know." He hummed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for all your suggestions and requests, I'm going to be working through them slowly. If anyone has any more song requests, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> Also if you liked this, please leave kudos and comment your thoughts, I love to read them :D


End file.
